


Like what you see, Jackson?

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: The whole thing starts with what Daniel likes doing best, watching a sleeping Cameron.





	Like what you see, Jackson?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Daniel stood silently in the dark by the foot of the bed, watching the sleeping man who was occupying it. During the short time he'd been gone, Cam had moved so that he was lying in the middle of the bed, curled up around Daniel's deserted pillow with his face pressed into it. Daniel smiled at the sight. That in combination with the relaxed state of deep sleep made Cam look a lot younger than he truly was. This wasn't Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell, leader of SG-1. This was simply Cam. Just Cam. Daniel suspected that not many people ever got to see this side of him and he was happy that he could count himself among those who did.

"Are you planning on standing there all night or are you gonna come back to bed?"

Daniel flinched in surprise but recovered quickly and moved over to his side of the bed.

"I thought you were sleeping", he said softly and looked down at Cam, who still had his eyes closed. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"Or is it that you just like watching me?"

"That too."

A small smile appeared on Cam's lips and he rolled over on his back, flexing his body so that Daniel would have a good look at it. Daniel licked his lips and let his eyes wander over smooth skin and toned muscles, imagining doing the same with his hands and mouth, driving gasps and moans from Cam's throat.

"Like what you see, Jackson?" Cam said teasingly.

"Very."

"So what are you waiting for? Get in here."

That was all invitation Daniel needed. He climbed onto the bed and crawled up along Cam's body until he could bend down and capture the younger man's mouth in a heated kiss. His tongue slipped in between eagerly parting lips and he took his time to do some slow, thorough exploring. Cam sighed under him and arched into his touch when Daniel started to run his hand up and down his lover's torso, enjoying the feeling of warm flesh, strong muscles and the hard ridges that marked the ribs. Then he felt Cam's hands travel up his arms until one hand was tangled in his hair, the other one pressed flat against his back, holding him close.

Daniel lifted his head to look down at Cam again, taking in the swollen lips and the darkened, hooded, lust filled eyes. The younger man was breathing heavily now and Daniel himself noticed that his breath had deepened considerably. He put a hand on the side of Cam's face, caressing his cheek slowly with his thumb before diving back in for another kiss. Their tongues slipped and slid against each other, battling for dominance while low moans and groans escaped their throats, sending electric jolts down to their hardening cocks. Daniel felt Cam's hand start to wander again and then he started to move in that tell tale way that told Daniel that Cam was about to flip him over on his back, but he wasn't going to let that happen tonight. Instead he seized both of Cam's wrist in his hands and pinned them down into the pillows above his lover's head, holding him steadily in place.

Cam's breath caught when he saw the hungry look in Daniel's eyes and he felt himself automatically relax when the older man's grip tightened. He knew what was about to happen. It had been a while since they'd done it and now he realized that he'd missed it, even craved for it. He could have asked for it, he knew that, but somehow that just felt wrong to do. This was Daniel's show, Cam just went along for the ride.

“Look at you”, Daniel said softly with just a hint of a smile as he rubbed slow circles over the sensitive skin on Cam's wrists with his thumbs. “So eager.”

Without braking eye contact Daniel let go of Cam's wrists with one hand and reached out to the bedside table. He opened the drawer and pulled out a long, soft rope and a blindfold, making sure Cam got a good look at them before he started to bind his lovers wrists together. Cam's breath quickened up, became more ragged and he had to force himself to lie still until Daniel was done. He wanted to fight against the binds, feel them restrain him, making him unable to move. He wanted to feel Daniel's hands and mouth on his body, taking what he wanted from and without Cam being able to do anything to stop it. He wanted to give himself up completely.

Daniel made sure that Cam's wrists were securely tied together before he bound him to the head board and slid the blindfold over his eyes. Cam's hands flexed and he strained against the binds to test them, and once he was satisfied he relaxed again, waiting for Daniel's next move.

Daniel spread Cam's legs and settled on his knees between them so that he had a good look of the younger man and an easy reach to every part of him. He grabbed Cam by the hips, squeezing the flesh and felt Cam jerk under him, saw his mouth fall open and heard the lust filled gasp. He was definitely going to enjoy this.

“You are so beautiful like this, Cam”, me murmured and reached up to rub a nipple, making it harden and smiled when Cam arched into his touch. “You don't know what I'm gonna do to you and yet you trust me enough to let me do it. We're gonna take it slow tonight. I want to enjoy this as much as possible. I'm gonna bring you right to the edge time and time again and then I'll force you to back away from it. I want to hear you beg me for release even though you'll know I won't give it to you yet. I want to see you squirm.”

“Beg, squirm. Got it”, Cam gasped and got a warm smile from Daniel.

“Good boy.”

Cam closed his eyes and let out a long, ragged breath. He forced himself to relax and be patient but it was hard, pun definitely intended. He wouldn't mind it if Daniel decided to fuck him right then and there, but then again, this whole thing would be over way too quickly and he didn't want that.

He felt Daniel start stroking him again, slowly, soothingly trailing his warm hands across his skin. They traveled up over his arms, lightly but firmly squeezing his bound wrist before slowly gliding down again, over his shoulders, up over his neck and face to massage his temple and scalp and then down do his chest again. He sighed when Daniel stroked him from his collar bone, all the way down to his lover abdomen to right above his groin and up again, then down to his sides to his hips and up again. It continued like that for quite awhile as Daniel thoroughly mapped Cam's body, carefully yet firmly rubbing every inch he could reach. Cam closed his eyes and reveled in the sensation, letting small moans and gasps escape him each time his lover reached one of the sensitive spots that drove him wild with desire, but Daniel moved on before it got that far, making Cam whimper with disappointment and buck in a desperate try to prolong the touch. But he wasn't ready to start begging. Not yet. He wouldn't give Daniel the satisfaction this soon.

Daniel dragged his fingers lightly over the sensitive skin on the insides of Cam's thighs, moving close against his hard, leaking dick but referring from touching it. Cam moaned and let his legs fall apart even further to give Daniel better access. Daniel felt him tremble and smiled when he saw Cam's cock twitch and felt Cam start to move with him. He grabbed Cam by the hips, holding him steady and waited until he was completely still again.

“Easy, Cameron”, he said with a low voice. “Not until I say so.”

Cam growled with frustration and Daniel was sure that if he'd been able too he would have shot him a dark glare. With a loving smile he bent down and nuzzled Cam's neck before kissing a trail up to his mouth, capturing it in another deep kiss as he loosely wrapped a long fingered hand around Cam's cock, swallowing the surprised yelp and pressing Cam back down when he jerked his hip into Daniel's fist.

“Are you ready, Cameron?” Daniel growled once they'd broken apart again and gave Cam's cock a hard cock, causing him to buck again.

“Yes”, Cam gasped out. “Please...”

Cam whimpered when Daniel removed his hand from his throbbing cock and tried to buck up to rub himself against Daniel and get some kind of relief for his aching need, but Daniel forcefully pressed him down again, forcing him to be still. For a long moment nothing seemed to be happening at all, but then Daniel suddenly dived in and started to devour Cam's body with his mouth, nibbling, licking and sucking wherever he could reach. Cam gasped and moaned, not able to do anything but hold on for dear life. He felt his orgasm build up inside him and prepared himself for the sweet release when Daniel suddenly pulled back, left him hanging. Cam cursed and forced himself to back away from the edge as far as he could and then Daniel started up again. He latched onto Cam's nipples, biting and sucking while one hand reached down to tease his hole, making Cam arch and buck beneath him and trying to press himself onto Daniel's fingers. Once again Cam thought he was going to erupt from it all, but even this time Daniel pulled back and left him hanging. Cam cursed once more and could imagine the smug smile on his lovers face. He surely must be enjoying himself right now.

“For fuck's sake, Jackson. Get on with it”, Cam spat out through gritted teeth, arching his back up when Daniel pulled painfully hard on one of his nipples.

“And if I don't want to?” he asked.

“Daniel, please! I can't take much more if this. Please, just fuck me.”

“Soon, Cam. Just hold on a little longer, and don't you dare come until I say so.”

Daniel planted a kiss to Cam's chest and then slowly moved his way downwards, licking, biting and sucking as he let his hands massage the insides of Cam's thighs again. He dipped his tongue inside Cam's navel and then he slowly made his way down to his lovers groin. He eyed the rock hard, beautiful cock for a moment before softly licking it from root to tip. Cam keened in the back of his throat, bringing a small smile to Daniel's lips before he swallowed Cam whole, his fingers once again finding his ass. Cam started babbling incoherently, begging for release and urging him on. Daniel payed close attention to Cam while he sucked and soon he noticed that Cam was holding himself back by a thread. A little longer and he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Daniel let Cam slip from his mouth, ignoring the cry of loss and reached for the lube. He slicked himself up, not bothering to prepare Cam because he knew that Cam already would be ready for him and then he put Cam's legs on his shoulders, almost folding him double as he lined himself up.

“Daniel...” Cam gasped out and pressed back against him. Daniel caressed him soothingly and then he reached up to pull off the blind fold. He wanted to be able to see Cam's face when he came. They locked eyes and Daniel put a hand on Cam's cheek as he slowly started to press inside.

“Come for me, Cam”, he said and with one swift thrust he had buried himself fully inside Cam's body. He didn't give the younger man any time to adjust and started up a frantic pace, pounding into Cam harder and faster with each thrust. Cam threw his head back and screamed as he started to rock back against Daniel, meeting his every move stroke by stroke. Daniel closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Cam's hot, tight eyes around his cock and felt that he wouldn't last any longer. His pace became rougher, more frantic and he was just about to reach between their bodies to grab Cam's cock when Cam suddenly came with a loud cry, bringing Daniel with him over the edge. Wave after wave of intense pleasure came crushing down on them, making them both tense up as their visions blurred. Time seemed to stop for them and it felt like an eternity had passed when the last waves of pleasure washed over them, leaving them spent and shaking.

Daniel collapsed into a boneless heap on top of Cam, letting his legs slide off his shoulders and down onto the mattress. They lay like that for quite some time while they basked in the afterglow, panting and unable to move until Daniel forced himself to reach up and untie Cam from the head board. Once he was free, Cam wrapped his arms around Daniel's back and hooked his ankles around the other man's legs, preventing him from moving off him.

“We should go and get cleaned up”, Daniel mumbled after a while. “I'm sticky.”

“Not yet”, Cam replied sleepily and tightened his grip on Daniel. “Just a little bit longer.”

“Cam.”

“Alright.”

Daniel slowly pulled out from Cam and persistently dragged him to the bathroom. They cleaned up as swiftly as they could and then they returned to bed. Daniel plastered himself against Cam's back, wrapped his arms around his body and rested his forehead against Cam's shoulder. He breathed in Cam's unique smells and let himself relax with a sigh. He'd really needed this.

“I love you”, he mumbled and planted a kiss on Cam's neck. Cam smiled and snuggled closer to Daniel, linking their fingers together over his chest.

“Love you, too, Sunshine.”

Daniel started to say something more but close his mouth again when he noticed that Cam already had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself and hugged Cam closer before closing his eyes, and with the sound of Cam's even breaths in his ear and the feeling of his steady heard beat under his hand Daniel soon fell asleep too, following Cam into oblivion.

 

**The End**


End file.
